Súbito acuerdo
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Mientras Bakugo más lo veía, más furioso se sentía. Pero también esa sonrisa de ángel le provocaba mariposas en su jodido estómago de un forma tan cursi como para vomitar. Y Midoriya entre más lo admiraba, más lo quería. [KatsuDeku]


_Todos los personajes pertenecen Kōhei Horikoshi, creador del manga de Boku no hero academia; yo simplemente los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi imaginación fujoshi._

* * *

 ** _Holi otra vez, nenes x'D._**

 ** _JAJAJAJA, no me puedo creer que me haya dicho a mí misma que iba a entrar al fandom de BNHA con una pareja hétero, JAJAJAJA, como si esas cosas pasaran :v._**

 ** _Bueno, de hecho sí planeaba hacerlo con el Kacchako, PERO estuve toda una madrugada viendo imágenes KatsuDeku y alv, jajaja, la inspiración se fue más para ésta hermosísima ship uwu._**

 ** _¡Viva el KatsuDeku!_**

 ** _Aún no puedo decir que sea mi OTP de BNHA, porque todas las parejas que se han ido formando dentro del fandom y el manga me gustan muchísimo, no podría decidirme, lol._**

 ** _A ver qué tal me salieron estos dos niños. No sé si soy yo, pero me acomodé bastante con sus personalidades. Ya me dirán ustedes que les pareció, eh, porque definitivamente estaré esperando sus comentarios xD._**

 ** _Es romance puro(?), así que no esperen algo hard, eso todavía no :v._**

 ** _¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 **Súbito acuerdo**

* * *

Mientras más lo veía, más furioso se sentía.

Mientras más escuchaba esa voz ingresar a sus oídos como si fuera la más hermosa melodía, más deseos de golpearlo tenía.

Y, mientras más esa sonrisa de ángel le provocaba _mariposas_ en su jodido estómago de un forma tan cursi como para vomitar, más fruncía el ceño.

Si de por sí Katsuki Bakugo ya imponía miedo con su personalidad agresiva, ahora lo daba mucho más.

Era normal verlo con ese gesto orgulloso y serio, indiferente a la vida de los demás, sin embargo, todos sus compañeros de la academia podían sentir que tenía algo diferente y que mataría al primero que le dirigiera la palabra. Pero tampoco es como si fueran a preguntarle; valoraban su vida.

 _Estúpido Deku_ , pensó. Se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, con un brazo flexionado, teniendo acomodada su barbilla en la palma de su mano y mirando con molestia a Midoriya Izuku, que se encontraba platicando con sus amigos; Uraraka e Iida.

Katsuki no era un idiota, sabía darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía, aunque pocas veces lo admitiría por su gran orgullo. Por lo tanto, él sabía muy bien que el desgraciado del chico de cabello verde estaba causando emociones inapropiadas para su sistema.

Él estaba consciente que Izuku ya no le parecía el mismo débil bueno para nada que siempre molestaba desde pequeños. Sí, poco a poco empezó a verlo como alguien digno, sin embargo jamás esperó que en la evolución que tuvo su percepción del chico, nuevos sentimientos hicieran aparición.

Le enojaba porque él deseaba ser el héroe número uno y no quería desconcentrarse por cosas complicadas como lo era el amor.

O, por supuesto que sabía eso que sentía por Midoriya era _amor_.

Como no saberlo si cada que ese enano estaba cerca, Bakugo no evitaba sentirse feliz ni en fijarse en cada una de las acciones que él hacía; lo observaba todo el tiempo y muchos ignoraban eso, incluido el pecoso.

Le gustaba verlo. Adoraba mirar esa maldita sonrisa inocente y sincera que siempre se cargó, por la misma mierda.

Y, aunque sabía no tenía derecho, igualmente llegaba a sentir celos de todos los que tenían facilidad para estar cerca de él.

Desgraciadamente, no es como si fuera a hacer algo para cambiar eso, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Que quisiera a Deku no significaba que tenía que cortejarlo para volverse novios; los planes iniciales de Bakugo no iban a cambiar por sentimentalismos.

Su meta era ser el mejor y superar a todos ahí y ser el número uno. Y su sed de victoria le incitaba a ser objetivo.

Iba a ser mucho más complicado si algo más que la rivalidad entre él y Midoriya se entrometía; no porque solo a Bakugo le afectaría —lo aceptara o no—, sino porque evidentemente a Izuku _sí_ le sucedería. Él siempre había sido tan bueno, ayudando sin importar lo jodido que terminara después. Justo como le pasó en la pelea que tuvo contra Todoroki.

Y seguramente, si algo como el amor se metía en Deku, Katsuki creía que le dejaría el camino para ayudarlo solo porque lo quería.

Y no, no deseaba eso. Si iba a ser el mejor, pero por una mediocridad como eso.

—Tch… —suspiró por lo bajo cuando Todoroki se unió a la conversación con Deku.

Se incorporó de su asiento rumbo a los sanitarios; era mejor así, después de todo, Midoriya era tan compasivo que no necesitaba a alguien agresivo a su lado, a él le vendría mejor tener a alguien considerado como Todoroki o gentil como Uraraka.

Katsuki estaba de más. Él únicamente iba a ser su rival, sin importar qué.

…

El amor, considerado continuamente como complejo, consistía de muchas emociones unidas para formarlo, como si fueran ingredientes para un confortante chocolate caliente en una tarde lluviosa.

De esa misma manera, existía un ingrediente tan conocido para Midoriya y que lo había perseguido desde su niñez, sin importar todo lo que hizo pasar el causante de ese "ingrediente".

La admiración.

Efectivamente, la admiración que sentía por Bakugo en algún momento se intensificó tanto que cuando se vino a dar cuenta, estaba sintiendo un profundo _amor_ por él. Tanto que no evitaba estar deseando fervientemente que lo viera como su igual, que notara que valía la pena, que lo quería.

 _Si yo hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a Kacchan al inicio… ¿él me hubiese visto de otra manera? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad ahora?_ , pensó un profundo Izuku en estos momentos.

Él no necesitaba gran ciencia para comprender que su corazón ya no solo se estremecía intimidado por el rubio cenizo ni por la rivalidad creciente en ambos, no. Sino ahora lo hacía porque lo _quería_.

Pero Bakugo era tan _imposible_ , eso era algo que sabía de más. No podía llegar y simplemente decirle "Me gustas, Kacchan", eso significaba una muerte segura para el joven Midoriya y una grieta en la relación que tenían; que no era precisamente la más amistosa, sin embargo había un _vínculo_ entre ambos.

Izuku se decía a sí mismo que debía conformarse con eso y no aspirar algo más con el chico de ojos rubíes, si era tan obvio que lo rechazaría. Era tan obvio que volvería a sufrir como todos aquellos años atrás.

 _Parte de ser un héroe es no huir de las cosas_ , se dijo a sí mismo Midoriya, estremeciéndose.

¡Ah, qué fácil era pensarlo!

Lo bueno es que estaba caminando solo por los jardines de la academia; se quedó hasta tarde porque All Might tenía deseos de platicar con él y ya lo habían hecho, así que ahora simplemente se estaba tomando un respiro de las clases y de lo difícil que era ignorar sus sentimientos por aquel rubio agresivo.

El susodicho regularmente era distante con las personas, no mantenía un lazo emocional profundo, empero Midoriya se había percatado que últimamente se comportaba raro y superficialmente creía que tal vez Katsuki deseaba pelear con él o algo por el estilo, ya que en más de una ocasión lo descubrió observándole con una intensidad inapropiada y que le hizo estremecerse, extrañamente, no de miedo.

No se arriesgó a enfrentarlo en su momento y ahora era un manojo de nervios también por eso.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la figura del protagonista de sus pensamientos durmiendo en el pasto de los jardines como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Midoriya estaba plenamente seguro que dormía profundamente, de no haber sido así, la respiración de Bakugo hubiese cambiado un poco al momento en que se acercó. Lo conocía bien, así que sabía las reacciones que éste tenía con él.

Y si es que quería decirle o _hacerle_ algo ahora, se hubiese movido para atacarlo como solía hacerlo.

No obstante, no pasó nada. Solo el ambiente entre ambos era una inusual calma y Midoriya estaba embobado mirándolo; Katsuki era tan atractivo para él, era un imán del que no podía ni quería alejarse nunca; estaban conectados tanto por la amistad que en algún momento tuvieron de niños como la ahora rivalidad entre ambos.

Izuku sabía muy bien que el que él quisiera al rubio, no iba a cambiar los lugares que ambos tenían, enfrentándose para poder ser el héroe número uno, aunque con creencias diferentes.

Él no tenía planeado ceder su lugar después de todo lo que recibió de All Might, su ídolo, no iba a decepcionarlo.

Aun así era tan difícil. Y no porque le quisiera ceder el lugar a Bakugo por sus sentimientos, sino porque tenía que ganarle; era consciente que no debía _ni podía_ ceder su sueño.

No supo en que momento pasó, ahora Izuku estaba sentado al lado de un Katsuki dormido, solo que sin verlo a él, sino al hermoso ocaso que cubría todo el cielo y los edificios de la academia, como dándole consuelo.

Sonrío y suspiró profundamente.

—De verdad me gustas tanto, Kacchan… —susurró como una caricia de terciopelo, tan sincero, tan intenso y a la vez temeroso. Volvió sus ojos al rostro _aparentemente_ dormido del mencionado y con vacilación, acercó su mano a acariciarle levemente el rebelde cabello— Me gustas tanto que cuando estoy contigo siento que voy a explotar —tartamudeó un poco, ah, ¡qué vergüenza!

Y aunque se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando reaccionó y se apartó del cuerpo ajeno, decir cómo se sentía fue un bendito alivio. Gracias a que el dueño de sus suspiros estaba dormido es que se sintió con esa libertad, pero todo pasó tan rápido que ni él mismo creía lo que había hecho.

Ciertamente, estaba por salir corriendo, no quería arriesgarse a que le hubiera escuchado o estuviera por despertar y fuera a ser asesinado.

E inesperadamente, una mano le sostuvo de la muñeca, impidiéndole huir.

A Midoriya casi le da un infarto cuando reconoció el tacto del rubio y ahogó un grito al contemplar la expresión impropia que era indescifrable y que seguramente no traería nada bueno.

—Kacchan…, yo no… —a pesar del temor que sintió, su cara hervía por la vergüenza de sus palabras. No encontraba las palabras para que salieran de su garganta y difícilmente podía pensar para seguir haciéndolo cuando el susodicho chico acercó su rostro hasta que ambas narices se tocaron.

—Deku… —siseó; de hecho planeaba decirle algo tosco y sin rodeos ante lo que acababa de escuchar, no para corresponder a esas palabras, que esa no era su intención o eso había creído hasta ahora. Sin embargo, le costó un poco concentrarse otra vez, ya que de su mente no salía la voz del chico de cabello verde, declarándosele y más ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, sintiendo la calidez de éste.

Y es que no podía evitar el sentimiento de regocijo y felicidad en su pecho al saber que era _correspondido_. A pesar que sabía que no era la mejor opción que eso fuera así, irracionalmente se sentía tan bien, tan bien que Midoriya también lo quisiera aun teniendo a mejores partidos sentimentales que él.

Porque sí, Katsuki sabía que para novio no iba ser el mejor.

Una fuerza interior atacó a Izuku al contemplar la mirada del rubio y pese a no entender de donde la sacó, la aprovechó para, sin importar sus emociones, mirarle determinadamente.

— ¡N-no pienses que te voy dar ventaja por eso, Kacchan! —inquirió con esa única forma que tenía Midoriya de demostrar su coraje aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo— ¡No voy a renunciar a mi sueño porque me gustes!

La expresión del rubio cenizo se volvió estupefacta y luego cambió a una agresiva. Izuku esperó un golpe, empero lo que recibió a cambio de eso y tras varios segundos de tensión nerviosa, fue algo que lo dejó sin aire.

Un ósculo.

Bakugo, movido por el fuego que siempre Midoriya había encendido en él —tanto de molestia, rivalidad, como amor—, lo jaló de la ropa para plantarle un imponente beso.

¿Cómo pasó? Fácil, el maldito pecoso era un _tramposo_.

Decirle como si nada que Bakugo le gustaba, sonrojarse de esa forma jodidamente adorable y luego decirle que no iba a renunciar a su sueño por él… Debía reconocer que Deku tenía _valor_. Bueno, él eternamente lo había tenido.

Y para qué negarlo, si Katsuki se moría en ganas de comerse los suaves labios de esa inocente cara, por la misma mierda. ¡Sabían a gloria!

Nunca había tenido una experiencia romántica tan directa, y aunque su manera de besar era agresiva, mordiendo los labios y robándole todo el oxígeno al chico de cabello verde; cuando el ósculo terminó, también estaba ruborizado.

 _Oh, mierda, mierda._

Qué vulnerable se vería ahora, estaba seguro de eso.

— ¡Maldito Deku, joder! ¡Más te vale no hacer qué me arrepienta de esto o te mataré! —graznó, enojado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

El pecoso estaba tan impresionado que ni sintió miedo por la amenaza, de hecho, estaba tan rojo por todo lo que sucedió, jadeando y atrapado por el sabor de los labios del chico de ojos rubíes. _Ah... Kacchan…_

— ¡No me veas con es puta cara, imbécil! — _porque voy a volver a besarte y no me detendré_ , añadió Bakugo en su fuero interno, ahora enseñando su puño, como si en verdad fuera a golpearlo.

— ¡L-lo siento, lo siento! —Midoriya reaccionó y entre estremecimientos y la sorpresa que acababa de recibir, trató de por lo menos serenarse un poco, por muy poco que fuera para poder hablar.

Algo donde fracasó estrepitosamente con solo mirar al rubio; así que terminó dándose la vuelta y se tapó la cara dando alaridos en su mente.

 _¡KACCHAN ME BESÓ, KACCHAN ME BESÓ! ¡ME BESÓ!_

— ¡DEKU, MALDITO! —Bakugo estaba igual de colorado, despotricando como si no hubiera un mañana.

…

Finalmente pasados los tragos vergonzosos entre Midoriya y Bakugo, ambos lograron serenarse lo suficiente para hablar y sin hacer alguna acción _comprometedora_.

Se sentaron, viendo hacía al frente, porque ambos estaban de acuerdo que verse frente a frente por ahora no era una buena acción o volverían al ataque de sonrojos como hace un rato.

—No pienso ni quiero hacer nada oficial —dijo Bakugo, serio, firme.

Izuku sonrió, ya se esperaba esas palabras y aun así, sintió que su pecho se empezó a destruir lentamente.

—Maldito Deku, no te estoy… rechazando —frunció el ceño y gruñó.

El aludido chico volteó a verlo, otra vez asombrado.

—Pensé que era obvio, idiota. ¿O es que crees que me pongo a besar hombres cuando hacen el ridículo como tú?

—Ah, no, no… —Midoriya se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, regañándose a sí mismo para calmarse.

Katsuki desvió la mirada al sentir otra vez la amenaza del rubor en su cara; eso no era bueno para su orgullo.

—Aunque me digas lo que me digas, te conozco y sé que inconscientemente si tú y yo tenemos algo, va a perjudicar en nuestros objetivos de ser el mejor héroe —explicó—. Y no quiero que se te ocurra dejarme el camino libre solo porque te guste.

Aunque Izuku seguía muy nervioso, enfrentó otra vez al rubio con la mirada, decidido.

—Ya te lo dije, Kacchan, yo no voy a renuncia a mi sueño por ti.

—Ni yo al mío por ti, Deku.

Se miraron fijamente durante largo, ahora sin avergonzarse. O no tanto al menos.

Se contemplaron como rivales, pero también con el anhelo que dos enamorados pueden expresar en sus pupilas.

—No quiero desviarme de mis objetivos y ni que tú lo hagas, ¿entiendes, Deku? —Bakugo rompió el silencio.

—No lo haré —Midoriya sonrió—, pero tampoco voy a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Bakugo sonrió de esa única manera que él podía hacerlo, con una combinación de arrogancia y felicidad.

—Entonces hasta que uno de los dos finalmente se haya convertido en el héroe número uno es que vamos a hacerle frente a ésta mierda de los sentimientos como se debe —dictaminó.

Midoriya lo miró con los ojos iluminados y después una determinante expresión tomó su lugar, por lo que asintió.

—Hasta ese entonces, Kacchan, serás tú al que le tocará declararse —dicho eso, el pecoso se incorporó para salir corriendo de ahí antes de recibir una _explosión_ del rubio.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Deku, no lo digas como si tú fueras a ganarme! —rugió, incorporándose y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pero tras unos segundos, sonrió ampliamente. Iba a trabajar muy duro para conseguir su objetivo; sería el héroe número uno y también tendría a Midoriya para él, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Independientemente de cómo fueran a evolucionar las cosas cuando alguno de los dos fuera nombrado el héroe número uno, Bakugo también estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por Izuku no cambiarían.


End file.
